


Come Home

by notatallrefined



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallrefined/pseuds/notatallrefined
Summary: Hi, I suck at summaries.Basically, she's gone out with a friend and Chris is feeling lonely at home.When she surprises him by coming back early, dick sucking. Fucking. Blah blah blah, all the good shit.





	Come Home

Chris is usually the extrovert, me the introvert. Sure there are times when I sacrifice my desire to stay in, curled up with a book and snuggled tightly next to his solid chest, to join him for a night out with friends. Tonight though, with my best friend Anna being in town, the tables were turned. She'd been here for ten days and we'd spent nearly every night staying in her hotel room, watching movies and eating take-out.

"I need to get laid, it's my last night here!" Anna whined for the third time, prompting me to pick my jacket up off the dresser and slip it on.

"Let's just go so you'll shut the fuck up. There's a bar full of gorgeous women like three blocks away."

She squealed as she jumped up from the bed and was out of her pajamas and into a tiny dress in the time it took me to pee and wash my hands. An hour later we were at the bar, my beer growing warm, as the bartender scrawled her number across Anna's arm.

My phone buzzed from my back pocket, alerting me of another text from Chris. On the rare nights when I go out without him he usually stays silent, not wanting to interrupt things. A smile spread across my face when I saw the selfie he'd taken, his face pulling the most pitiful pout.

 

 

> **Dodger's miserable without you and wants to know when you're coming home.**

I laughed, looking at the picture again and seeing Dodger in his perpetual puppy mode, grinning from ear to ear with his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth. 

 

 

> **You look like the only miserable one.**

I glanced towards Anna, who was now leaning across the bar and whispering into the gorgeous redhead's ear. The screen on my phone lit up again.

 

 

> **I didn't want to interrupt your night out with A, especially on her last night in town. Just missing you.**

As if on queue, Anna shouted into my ear. "So in a total bitch move, would you care if I went out for coffee with her? My flight doesn't leave tomorrow til 4 so we could do lunch before I leave?" 

I rolled my eyes, faking annoyance before answering, "Just go! Get laid! I'll be fine, Chris is missing me anyway."

She gave me a light shove on the arm before pulling me in for a tight hug. "Love you!"

I hugged her back before looking into her eyes and warning, "Don't get murdered, please. I'd never forgive myself."

"Pinky swear, I'll be safe."

I started to call Chris and tell him I was coming home; then decided against it, knowing that while he wasn't really fond of surprises, maybe me coming home early was one he wouldn't mind. 

* * *

 

Dodger's nails tapped on the hardwood floor as he ran his way to me. Kicking off my shoes and tossing my jacket onto the couch, I knelt down and gave his ears a scratch. "Hey, Buddy. Where's Daddy?" I followed his wagging tail back towards the bedroom to find the love of my life snoozing in the armchair, his phone laying in his hand. A pang of guilt ran through me when I realized that he'd been waiting for me to text him back. 

Dodger jumped up onto his legs, licking his face and knocking his phone onto the floor. "Dodger, no, I'm waiting for your Mama to answer me."

I watched all of this from the doorway, my body warming all the way through with love; and—let's be honest—lust. 

"Ahem." Glancing up after I cleared my throat to make my presence known, Chris's face lit up as he placed his palms on the arms of the chair and started to stand. "Don't. Stay," I commanded as I took a step in his direction.

Dodger cocked his head to one side and let out a small yelp, wondering what he'd done wrong. Chris let out a small laugh as he wiped his hand down his face. "I think she means me," he whispered to him. 

I paused and patted my leg, signaling Dodger to follow me. "Don't you dare go anywhere," I warned Chris, leading Dodger towards the back door and letting him outside so I could seduce my man uninterrupted.

Once back in the room, I let my jeans slide down my legs, and onto the floor before stepping out of them. Chris swallowed from the chair before reaching out with greedy hands. "Jesus fuck. Please come here, baby."

"So impatient," I warned as I reached up underneath my shirt, releasing the clasps holding my bra on, then pulling the straps off and letting it slide off to one side. I was left standing in nothing but lace panties and a well-worn t-shirt. 

Chris scooted forward, but stayed seated, and wiped his sweaty palms across the top of his sweatpants. "I've barely seen you for over a week, of course I'm fucking impatient."

"I'm so sorry, baby. But I'm here to make it up to you now." Heat was pooling between my legs as I slipped my hand down into my panties and across my slick folds. "I'm yours for the rest of the night, just tell me what you want."

Chris's fingers flexed, but his hands didn't move from the tops of his thighs. "That. Give me a show." He stopped me as I started to reach up and peel my shirt off. "Leave it on, take the panties off."

I whimpered at the command. He knew well and good that him taking control drove me insane. His ass lifted off the chair as he slid his sweatpants and boxer briefs off in one fluid motion. Already topless he ran his fingers lightly across his chest, grazing his nipples as he groaned. 

Cupping myself, purposefully ignoring my clit so the teasing would last just a bit longer, I reached my left hand up to graze my nipples and repeat his motions. "Your cock," I breathed.

"What about it?" he asked while licking his lips and glancing downward.

"It's so hard."

Chris let out a light chuckle. "We haven't fucked in four days, baby, my cock is begging to be inside you."

My knees buckled slightly as I took another two steps towards him, almost close enough to touch him. Swiping my fingers across my clit, I threw my head back at the sensation. I looked back down at the head of his straining cock, glistening with pre-cum and begging to be fucked. Before I realized what I was doing my legs were on either side of his thighs and I was sinking down, him sliding slowly inside of me. 

"I'm afraid I won't last long," he hissed through his teeth. 

I looked him straight in the eyes, rocking my body forward then back down so that my ass was seated on top of his thighs. "I don't give a fuck."

His head slammed back onto the chair as his mouth flew open. "Shit."

My body stilled for a moment, reveling in the feeling of him—thick, heavy, and wanting. Reaching up he cupped my face in his hands, pulling me to his mouth. Our tongues met as I lifted myself up, sliding his cock out and pressing it against my clit. I ground myself against him as one of Chris's hands left my face and grabbed my hair into a loose ponytail, pulling my head back and nipping lightly at my neck. Within seconds I was on the verge, our panting growing heavier. 

I gasped when Chris's warm mouth closed over my nipple still underneath my shirt, sucking and biting, groaning and cursing. Finally pulling the garment off my body, he grabbed me by the waist and lowered us roughly onto the floor, the plush carpet beneath me burning my back as he pushed me forward then crawled his way down my body. 

"Cum in my mouth," he demanded, and wasted no time latching onto me. Knowing that I was already nearly there, he made aggressive swiping motions with his tongue as I grabbed onto his hair and ground myself into his face. 

"Fuck," I gasped as I looked down just in time to see his eyes staring up at me. 

"So beautiful," he mumbled around my clit before diving back in.

"Chris, I'm there, don't stop!" His head shook with force as he grabbed my hips and lifted me off the ground, doubling his already furious efforts. My body bucked and thrashed as I came, Chris refusing to let up no matter how hard I pushed against the top of his head. Cursing him, I slammed my palms onto the floor. It was too much. I couldn't breathe. "Goddammit, fuck! Stop!" A menacing laugh left his throat as he lowered me back onto the ground, easing up and laying gentle kisses across my thighs and stomach, then my mouth. "You're an asshole," I joked as he eased his cock into me, my pussy still clenching.

"Mmm," he moaned. "You feel so good." His forehead landed on mine as he fucked me, the sounds of our bodies meeting echoing through the house.

Grabbing the back of his head I slipped my tongue into his mouth, tasting myself on the soft hairs above his top lip. 

"Don't hold back for me, baby, let go," I breathed into him.

Picking up speed, he pushed up onto his palms and watched my tits bounce, his eyes then locking onto mine. Incoherent words left his lips as his hips stuttered, his cock emptying into me. 

Chris's body fell flat against mine, nose buried into my hair as he struggled to catch his breath. "Goddamn, baby. I love you."

"I love you, sweetheart." A moment later we heard Dodger scratching at the back door, begging to be let back inside. "Chris?"

He groaned sleepily. "Hmm?"  
  
"Dodger wants back in. And I kinda can't breathe."

"Shit, sorry!" he answered as he rolled off of me and onto the floor. Leaning over and kissing me softly before getting up he promised. "I'll let the beast in and get you us a snack, I'm starving." 

I watched his tiny hips and ass as he sauntered into the hallway before groaning and standing onto shaky legs. Was I the luckiest bitch in the world? Most definitely. Was I going to do nothing but stay in with this man every night possible for the rest of my life? Without a fucking doubt. 

 


End file.
